Black Cat Series: A friend Helps A Fox
by Black Cat Le'Darkblood
Summary: What if Naruto really hated Konoha deep down? What if He was good friends with Kurama? And what if he was never a boy? But a girl called Foxina? There will be reversed harem! The thrid story in the Black Cat Series! Watch Black and the girls take on this world of ninja!
1. The Dark Seriens Are Back

Chapter 1 The Dark Sirens Are Back

After my sister Ruby told us that we have to be here we did what we were ordered to and came to the world of Naruto. After we teleported to a clearing in the forest near the Akatsuki base Kyuuko one of my daughters came out to join us. She is a crimson coloured fox with black tips on her ears and paws, her eyes are a light blue with purple slits in the middle and ten tails each as a different coloured tip. And they are black, green, pale yellow, gold, blue, purple, orange, bronze, silver and pale pink. Her Bone-mark is in the center of her chest and it is also black. My two sisters (best Friends) Fire and Darkness and I have on our original black half face animal masks on, we are also hiding our tails our ears and but Darkness. With trench coats on over our normal outfits. "When we are out we are the storm sisters ok?"

I tell them gaining two nods from them as we walk through the forest. We stop when I hear someone's light breathing close by. 'Kyuuko sneak behind them and bring them to me. Alive.' I tell her mentally. 'Yes mother.' She replies before she disappears from view. A few seconds later she is pulling a male that has pair of familiar round glasses, silver hair and that same look in his eye as his master. "Well that's a couple of faces I haven't seen around here in years." The boy said with a slight smile on his thin lips despite the fact that Kyuko has him in her jaws. "It's good to see you as well Kabuto, but I hoped under different means. Let him go." I smile back as Kyuuko drops him from her mouth as he gets up as he dusts himself off; he asks the three of us. "What bring the famous trio the Dark Sirens back here?" "We were ordered back by my father from my sister and that Darkrai is also here with Orochimaru." I tell him as he leads us to the hideout. "So does the snake have any other new students or is it just you?" Fire asks him as we walk in silence. "Lord Orochimaru does have a new student for now." Kabuto replies without look back at her. "So Kabuto how has it been working with that snake without us?" Darkness asks him with a smirk, before he can reply we enter the hideout's main room. "Kabuto you're back and with guests. Black Cat, Fire and Darkness it's so good to see you three again." Orochimaru smiles at us with his pervert snake smile.

"Sensei it's been years." I give him a fake smile that he doesn't notice but the girls do. Kyuuko starts to bare her teeth as someone comes into the room. "Ah Sasuke come meet some old students of mine." Kyuuko doesn't stop baring her teeth as he came closer; he has red eyes with three black commas, he's hair is raven and is up in the back like a ducks butt. I can't believe that this is the same Sasuke I knew when he was a kid and he was good friends with Foxina. "So this is the Uchiha that left the leaf for power?" I ask then in a cold tone as I have a rep to protect because of my father. "Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asks just as cold as me. "She doesn't have to answer you." Fire growls at him as I place a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right." I whisper in her ear so long that only Fire, darkness, Kyuuko and myself can hear. I turn to sensei and ask him. "Are our room still the same?" "Yes and is the way you three left it, why?" Orochimaru asks us. "Good because you know how we love staying close together." I smirk at him. "Hahaha I should have known I would have gotten an answer like that." He laughs behind his hand.

"So you did make it here, little sister?" All three well four counting Kyuuko of our eyes narrowed down to deadly slits at my older brother's voice. His voice is the same as ever, it's a deep, dark, evil and powerful voice. I look over my shoulder and see him leaning against the back wall. I notice that he has a young black vixen sitting by his feet. She has two tails almost has her third. The tips of her tails, ears and paws are a blood red and her Bone-mark is in the same black as her mother's on her chest and it's my brothers Bone-mark. "I see _our_ father gave you Kyuuko's daughter Demon Soul. I look down at the small fox that is so scared to move from her master's side and I knew that if she did then she would get badly hurt like any who do from my brother's court. I have managed to get the other five children of Kyuuko together again, three sons and two daughters, so I'll get her back as well and Kyuuko with have all six of her young children back where they belong with us their true court and family.

"We're going out to let loose of some tension." I tell them as we begin to head out he asks. "Why? You can keep control longer than anyone?" I look back at him with a smirk. "I know but it still helps if we can release it sometimes and after what happened in the world of ROTG, we need it." "Besides we won't be long." Darkness tells him with glee. "Oh well I can't stop you." Orochimaru gives up and lets us leave. We smile as I call back with genuine glee. "Thanks Sensei!" And then we run out and back into the forest to hunt. Me and the girls let our fangs and claws get longer, our ears and tails show and our sense guide us to our first group of prey. We don't wait long before we pick up the scent of a group of sound nin nearby our pace pick up and we become deathly silent and hide our presence from them. We land in a tree a couple of feet away. 'There is about ten sound ninja not that far infront of us.' I open the mental link and tell them. 'Yes Black.'

They answer back through the link as we get ready to pounce. 'On the count of three we pounce. One… two… three!' We dive in and kill all the sound loving the sound of their screams and the last of their breath leaving them as we drink their blood and tear them to shreds. I pull my hand out of the last guy's chest and lick the blood from it as I look around. "Time to head back as D, limit our time." I say as I finish licking my glove clean from the blood on it. As we begin to walk back I hear the shaking breaths of four ninja that has just seen the blood bath, We turn to look at them and they run. I love it when they run soon we give chase and kill them quickly. As we walk through the door it is starting to get dark and we see Kabuto waiting for us. "What took you so long?" He asks us. "Some of our prey gave chase and ran farther than we thought." I shrug my shoulders as we walk past him and into our room for the night.


	2. Meeting Akatsuki And Foxina

Chapter 2 Meeting Akatsuki And Foxina

As we walk through the door it is starting to get dark and we see Kabuto waiting for us. "What took you so long?" He asks us. "Some of our prey gave chase and ran farther than we thought." I shrug my shoulders as we walk past him and into our room for the night. The sun gently lands on my closed eyelids trying to wake me up for the day. My eyes flutter open as I stretch much like a cat seeing that the others are also waking. "Morning sisters." I smile as we all get out of our queen size beds, mine has a black quilt cover, Fire's is a dark purple and Darkness's is a dark blue. "Let's head down to breakfast shall we?" I ask after we get dress out of our night gowns into our normal clothes with our tails and ears hidden from view. We seat at the table with Sasuke and Kabuto already eating. "Morning boys." We wink at both of them in sync with each other. "Black, Fire, Darkness." Kabuto nods in acknowledgement and Sasuke says nothing to us. I just roll my eyes at him as we eat our breakfast. "So girls I was thinking of visiting the Akatsuki. What you think?" I ask them making Sasuke freeze causing me to hide a smirk.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Worried we'll tell big brother where you are?" I tease him making him get up and leaving the room causing us all to laugh as well. "It would be good to see our friends in the Akatsuki." Fire nods her head as she calms down from laughing. "I say, let's go now!" Darkness practically jumps up and down in her spot at the mention of the group. I get up from my seat and place my dishes in the sink before I turn to the others. "Well if we want to find them then we better leave now as we know they are always moving base." The other two nod in agreement as we get ready to leave, Orochimaru comes down just to see us heading towards the door.

"Where do you four think you are going? And at this time of day?" He asks us with a slight smile on his snake like lips. "We are going out to visit some friends." Kyuuko reply as she makes nine of her tails disappear from sight leaving the one with the black tip shown. "Well I know I can't stop you from doing what you want." He walks back down the hallway to his room most likely. "We'll be later." Darkness calls out as we walk out the door into the forest. "So where do we start looking?" I ask them with my hands on my hips and a slight smirk on my lips. "I could track them using Itachi's sent?" Kyuuko looks up at me; I smile as I nod allowing her to track Itachi. Soon Kyuuko has he's scent and we are running after her back the way we came the other day. She makes a couple of turns before she comes to a stop infront of a cave with a boulder in the way. "Is this the Akatsuki base?" I ask her as we look at the boulder infront of us. "Yes mother this is the base for the Akatsuki." She replies as she sits infront of us with her tail flicking back and forth.

I shrug my shoulders as the four of us walk through the boulder and into the cave behind it. We don't walk long before we enter the main room of the base with all the members sitting around doing nothing. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes." I smirk as I lean against the wall with the girls in the shadows behind me. The boys turn their heads to the sound of my voice and break into smiles as they see me. "Black! Kyuuko! Where are the other two trouble makers of your group?" Pein walks up to us with the others surrounding us. "Oh we're right here Pein." Fire and Darkness walk out of the shadows for all to see them. "Hay guys I haven't seen you all in a while, especially you Itachi, Deidara and Sasori." I have a smile like a tiger as I make my way out of the group around me and the girls and make my way over to Itachi, Deidara and Sasori, nice and slow like a predator with her prey. They don't give me any answer. Is that all I get from you three? No how are you or it's good to see you again?" I ask with a flirtatious smile on my lips as I walk even closer to them. I stop right infront of the three and before they can say anything I give them all a quick kiss. After I pull back after a short moment or two. I can hear the other boys complain to each other about how the three before me get a kiss and they don't.

"Sorry boys and Konan but we have to go. Don't worry we'll be back later as we are here for a while and I'll tell your little brother you said hi, Itachi." And with that said I teleport us back to the hide out for a short rest. Soon we are walking through the forest again looking around wondering what we can do when I remember that we can visit Foxina! "Girls let's go visit Foxina." They smile at the thought of seeing our little vixen again; we keep walking until we see the gate of the hidden leaf village. "Here it is the hell hole of a village that has tried to kill our dear little Foxina over and over again." I growl with my hand on my hips. I take a deep breath before we walk towards the gate. "Halt who are you and what business do you have in Konoha?" One of the guards stops us. "We want to speak with the Hokage about the Storm Clan joining Konoha." I state as my sisters stand behind me and I'm holding Kyuuko in my arms. "Come with us. Now!" The same guard ordered us as he leads us to the Hokage tower. We stand outside the Hokage's office waiting to enter. "Enter." We hear through the door, so we open the door and we bow to the Hokage and speak with respect as we look her in the eye and ask.

"Hello lady Hokage I'm Garnet Storm and these are my two sisters, Rose Storm and Diamond Storm and we were hoping that we could teach one team something about advance Summoning?" I ask her as Kyuuko is wrapped around my feet in a light nap. "Yes Miss Storm I heard about you and your clan when I was a girl. I would be delighted if you could teach Team Kakashi some things as they will be here very soon." Tsunade tells me with a slight smile on. "We look forward to teaching them a thing or two, my lady." We bow with small smile on as we wait for team Kakashi to enter. After a couple of moments a team comes in through the door and we see that Naruto aka Foxina is on the team. I see a girl with short pink hair and I knew that it was a Haruno and a silver headed Joinn with a mask and showing one eye, it is the famous copy ninja. When Naruto sees me he's eyes light up for a second before he looks at the Hokage. "I've got Miss Storm and her sisters here to teach you a few things that will be helpful." "Hello I'm Garnet Storm, this is Rose." I gesture to the girl on my right. "And this is Diamond." I gesture to the girl on my left. "And we will be teaching you some advance summoning." "Advance summoning?" The Haruno asks with a confused look on her face. "It's a way to summon without letting your enemy knowing but it hasn't been seen in years after a terrible fire, Sakura." Kakashi tells her as he looks at us as he explains it all to her. "I'm impressed that you know that much about our people Kakashi of the sharingan." I smile a calming smile. "Yes we are the last of the Storm clan and we are hoping to teach you, if you let us of course."

I reply with a slight smile on my lips "It would help us alot with missions if you could teach us something about advance summoning." Kakashi thinks about it a little. "Yes it would be a honour to have the three of you teach us about advance summoning." He nods his reply, the seven of us turn to the Hokage and she smiles at us. "Then it's settled, Miss Storm and her sisters will teach team Kakashi for however long it takes, Dismissed." We leave the Building in silence and as we walk Kyuuko is on my shoulders, her eyes darting around in case we are attacked. We continue to walk until we reached training ground 7. "Alright, My sisters and I are going to be teaching you separately from each other." I turn to my sisters. "Rose who do you want to teach?" I ask her as she looks at them. "I'll teach Kakashi, so can I have your Cerberus scroll?" She asks. "Any why are we using my scrolls and not your own?" I ask them. "Because we can't be bothered to get our own out, so please the Cerberus scroll?" She explains while I smile and I hand it to her. "Diamond?" I ask our youngest sister. "I'll take the Haruno to teach so the Driftblade scroll sister?" I throw the scroll at her, and she catches it with one hand without looking. "So that leaves me with the blonde." I muse to myself. As Rose and Diamond lead their new students away I lead Naruto deeper in the forest so we can't be heard. "You can drop that stupid henge now Naruto or should I say… Foxina."

I smirk as I feel her drop the stupid henge, I turn to look behind me and I see a tall golden tanned girl with gorgeous strawberry blonde hair that reach her shoulders with a slight wave in it and it frames her fox like face, she has on a black low neck sleeveless with red trimmings top that not only shows her midriff like Ino's but also supports her D-cup breasts, her skirt is black with black short shorts underneath, heeled sandals like Tsunade's, she has mesh fingerless gloves on, her whisker marks on her cheeks are slightly lighter, her eyes are a beautiful violet colour with slitted pupils and her nails are slightly clawed. She smiles brightly showing me her sharp canines. "Mother! It's you!" She practically jumps into my arms and hug me around the neck as her hair moves out of the way for me to see her slightly darker than the skin Bone-mark at the base of her neck. "Yes my child it's me." I hug her back around the waist. "I want to say that my sisters and I are here to just visit you but that would be a lie and I can't lie to my family."

I pull back a little and look at the ground. "Then, why? Not that I'm not happy to see you, just curious." She asks me confused. "We were ordered by my father to help my brother and old sensei for a while." "Oh… But you will still make time for me?" She asks. "Of course I will. And let me see you with your ears and nine tails." I tell her. She smiles as two strawberry blonde fox ears poke out of her hair and nine strawberry blonde tails show behind her. "That's the Foxina I knew before I had to leave." I smile at her as I hug her once more. "Is Sasuke still the same stuck up Teme as he was when he left this hell hole of a village?" She asks causing me to laugh she still as the same old Foxina attitude of hers. "Yes he is, do you want to come by for a training session and show him a thing or two?" I ask her with a knowing smirk on my lips waiting for her reply. "Why not, I don't have anything else do to." She shrugs her shoulders in response. "I'll have to get you tonight so that they don't suspect a thing." I tell her as I hear the others coming back. "For now you need to have that henge on again I'm sorry Foxina." I tell her with a sad smile as she nods her understanding as she replaces the henge on before the others enter our clearing. "So how was it teaching them the basic of our summoning?" I ask them as they hand me the scrolls back.

"I notice that Blossom and Hellous where the ones summoned by them." I read through the scrolls. "Yes Hellous was not exactly happy about being given to someone that he doesn't know that much about." Rose tells me as I laugh lightly. "Yes, Hellous has quite the temper when he is given a summoner that he knows little to nothing about." I smirk as I see Kakashi covered in scratches. "It's not funny." He complains making me laugh with my two giggling sisters next to me. 

* * *

Me: Here is chapter two!  
Fire: You Finally stopped putting in brackets best friends when you wrote sisters or our other names.  
Me: Do you want me to start again?  
Fire & Darkness: NO!  
Me: well then stop complaining  
Darkness: Please review we want to know what happens next!  
Me, Fire & Darkness: See you nest time! :)


	3. Getting To Know Team Kakashi

Chapter 3 Getting To Know Team Kakashi

Me: Hello and welcome to chapter three!  
Foxina: I can Finally be myself again!  
Me: Sorry Foxina but you still need to have that henge most of the time  
Foxina: WHAT!  
Fire & Darkness: Lighten up fox... enjoy the story and Black Doesn't own Naruto or He would be a girl and that banshee would be dead

* * *

"Yes, Hellous has quite the temper when he is given a summoner that he knows little to nothing about." I smirk as I see Kakashi covered in scratches. "It's not funny." He complains making me laugh with my two giggling sisters next to me. "No of course not." I smile as I tell him as the others calm down. I turn to Diamond as Kakashi pouts lightly and looks away. "So what about the Haruno's train with Blossom?" I ask her as I look over the pink haired girl before me who was looking at the ground. "At first it seemed that they might have become friends with the way they were getting alone but then the pink haired banshee." I snicker as Diamond calls her that. "Had to go and say that she is a stupid cat that knows nothing about her and what's she's been through." I just shake my head at that. "The Driftblades are really smart." I sigh as an idea comes to me making me smirk. "Maybe I should get it from them as well." My sisters know what I mean and they grin evilly.

"What you waiting for sister? Summon them back here already!" They ask, well more like order me so I summon Hellous and Blossom through my Bone-mark. Both of them are standing before me Hellous is a medium sized silver and black with some red and white Cerberus. (Change purple for silver, black for black, red for white and silver for red. From Beyblades) The bone-mark is under his right paw and Blossom is a medium sized red, pink with some white Driftblade. (Change the black for red, yellow for pink and silver for white. From Monsuno)

I see my mark is hidden by her mane. They are looking around before the see Kakashi and the Banshee known as Sakura with untrusting and tempered eyes before they turn around to find me behind them with my hand on my hips. "I hear that you two don't like your new summoners?" A sly male voice asks them. I turn around to see a golden with fading red strikes with red tips on his ears, nine tails and paws Kitsune and he has my Bone-mark on the inside of his left ear. "Narubi, it's been a while." Hellous grumbles at the sight of the young male kitsune. "Brother! I missed you." Kyuuko runs up to her twin brother and tackle him to the ground. "So Narubi who summoned you?" Blossom asks him and he replies with a foxy grin.

"The blonde of the team, that's who, Blossom my sweet." Blossom blushes at the complement. "He's perfect for a you as a summoner then since you both are blonde idiots." Hellous laughs as Narubi and Naruto glare at him. "So let's get to know each other, since the four of you." I look at Kakashi, Sakura, Blossom and Hellous who look down at the ground ashamed. "Haven't been getting along with each other so far." "So what do you want to ask them first sister?" Rose asks me with her head tilted to the side. "I don't know do you two think we should ask them?" I reply back tilting my own head to the side rather cutely. I turn to Sakura to ask her the first question of the day. "So why are you so loud." "What do you mean?" She asks innocently with what looked like a puppy dog face. "I mean you are called Banshee for a reason and that is that you are so unnaturally loud." I place my hand on my hips with a hard look at her. "Well I don't know what you mean and people are lying about that." She shouts back at me and my sisters.

"Maybe it's the fact that you would always yell and scream after Sasuke to go on dates with you?" Diamond asks as she looks at her nails unamused and uncaring if she made the girl cry. "Now, now Diamond don't be so mean to the poor girl." Rose tells her sternly but we can see the start of a smile on the corner of her lips. "Whatever Rose, she's a fan girl and we all hate fan girls." Diamond replies back with her tongue poked out at her. "Shut up you two, and stop scaring them." I glare at my sisters and they stop instantly, I nod my head in approval as I turn back to the three ninja's before us. "I've never met anyone that could make my Pokegan very untrusting of their summoners before you two." I tell them as Hellous and Blossom come over to be by me to stand by my feet. "Pokegan?" Kakashi asks me with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I thought they are just normal old summons." Sakura states with her eyes close and very full of herself tone. "No Sakura. The Pokegan are more powerful, smarter, stronger, more loyal and are not only animals but are different creatures some that we never heard of before." Naruto tells them as he strokes Narubi slowly in his arms. "Well aren't you the bookworm on our families, Na-Ru-To." I purr out his name at the end making both Kitsune, my sisters and him to roll their eyes at me. I just laugh causing my sisters and my children to laugh as well. "So brother I see you are quite happy with your summoner." Kyuuko asks her twin brother Narubi that is in the blondes arms. "So… Why are you acting so smug about it sis?" Narubi replies back with a lazy tone as he curls into the blonde's warmth further. "I'm not acting smug brother. It's just that you are like Hellous when it comes to getting a summoner that you know next to nothing about." Kyuuko tells her brother as she jumps onto my shoulders and wrap her tails around me. I turn to Hellous and Blossom with a slight smile as I tell them.

"You two can go home if you want." They nod their thanks and soon they turned into their sphere form and vanished back home to get some rest. "Now Kakashi, you haven't said anything to me or my sisters yet." I ask the silver haired male before us. "Why have you returned to the village after so long?" he asks me with a hard look as he crosses his arms over his chest. "What do you mean by that Kakashi?" We all ask him together in a bored tone of voice that creped then out slightly. "I mean that the storm clan hasn't been seen or heard from in many, many years. We all thought that the clan died out." He explains to us even though we know this but they don't know that we know. "Well… that's because we are the only ones that survive the fire that killed the whole clan." Rose tells them with an upset tone as she turns away and Diamond looks down at the ground. "I'm sorry." Sakura replies as she looks at the ground not making eye contact with anyone. "Thank you… our clan was l… living in the forest for a w… while now and then…" Diamonds voice hitched as tears started to form.

"…Then a forest fire started killing everyone and everything. When it was over we were the only survivors." I finish telling them in a shaky but stable voice as my two sisters held each other as they shook with silent tears. "Please we didn't mean to bring up bad memories but how did you three survive if I can ask? As you said yourselves that it killed everything." Kakashi asks us trying not to be mean or uncaring of our feelings. "I… I was able to cover the three of u… us in a barrier of r… rock before the f… fire killed us a…as well." I got out in a shallow pain filled voice. "Please don't cry mistress." Kyuuko and Narubi both tell me as he jumps from Naruto's arms to mine to try and comfit me. "Thank you, both of you." I tell them as I hug them close gaining two purrs from them. I hear someone walking towards me trying not to scare me; I look up to see Naruto before me with a kind smile on his face and a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a friend in me so if you ever three feel like this or need help come and ask and I won't turn you down, ever." "Thanks Naruto and I'll remember that for next time." I return with a smile of my own as I pull him to a hug. "How about we do some training to take your minds off the past?" Kakashi asks us hoping to cheer us up. I look to my sisters to see that they're wiping their eyes. "Some training might be good for us." I reply with a small smile as we get ready to train with them. Rose you spar against Kakashi, Diamond you're against Sakura and I'm with Naruto. "You can us anything in your arsenal from summons to weapons. And girls we have to hold back a lot. If we don't want to kill them ok." I tell them gaining two nods from them as we get into our normal fighting stands. "You have to come at us with the intention to kill us or don't bother at all." We tell them in sync with each other. "Fine then, we will come at you with everything we have." Kakashi tells us as they get in their fighting stands. "Ready?" I ask them gaining nods from everyone I call. "Begin."

Once the word left my lips everyone started their spar, Kakashi and Sakura had lasted around 2 minutes while Naruto and I are still sparing. "How long have they been sparing for?" Sakura asks and Diamond replies. "About 25 minutes now and they still haven't used jutsu's yet." I jump back from him and my hands started to glow an eerie black colour making my claws grow longer as Naruto ran at me. As he attacked I swiped my Shadow claws and got him on the arm. The cut wasn't that deep but deep enough that it is causing him a bit of pain. He jumps back and starts making a Rasengan and I transform into a large black wolfgon. As he runs at me with his justu I form an Elemental plasma ball in my mouth as soon as he gets close enough I shoot the attack at him. He jumps out of the way and tries to get me with his attack but I jump out of the way as he hits the ground I was standing on not that long before. The only attack that hurt him was the Shadow claws, my front paws glow the same colour as before and as he tries to attack I swipe both sets of Shadow claws over his chest making him pant heavily.

I land on the ground in my human form as I walk to the kneeling boy before me. I offer my hand to him and he takes it. "That was good training, maybe one day you can get as good as us Naruto." I smile as I heal his injuries that he got from me. "What were those jutsu's you used?" he asks me with his head tilted to the side like a fox. "I used Shadow claws, Elemental plasma ball and Wolfgon transformation." I give him reply as I finish healing him. "There you healed." I smile at my handy work. "Thanks Garnet." He smiles back; I look at the sky to see that the sun is starting to set. "We better get going, it's getting late and you have more training with us tomorrow." I walk over to my sisters with the two Kitsune walking by me and start to walk away when Kakashi calls after us. "Wait, why don't you stay here with us for tonight?" "Sorry Kakashi but we are living with an 'old' friend and we don't want to make them worry." Rose tells them with a slight bow. "Oh… Well we'll see you tomorrow, what time?" Kakashi asks. "7:00 and don't be late Kakashi or we will burn those books you love so much." Diamond tell him with an innocent tone that scares him even more. "O…of course I'll be here on time." She smiles sweetly at him. "Great we'll see you all here. Goodnight."

We call as we walk back to the hideout. "Did you see his face?" Rose giggles as we are out of hearing range. "You didn't have to threaten his books D." I tell her with a slight smile on my lips. I hear someone following us and I turn to see Foxina standing there with a smile on her face in her true form and not her henge. "You thought I would let you leave without a visit to the old snake?" She asks I roll my eyes as we all head back. "Why did you have to get me with your Shadow claws?" She asks me. "Well they can't know that you already know me so I thought I might make it look believable." I shrug my shoulders as we stop outside Orochimaru's lair. "Ready to see the Teme?" I ask her as she takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Yeah… I want to see my little snake." I smile as I remember the first time that she gave him that nickname.

_It's a cool summer's afternoon at the Uchiha compound. Two children are playing in the backyard as I watch over them with a smile. "Hay little snake come here!" Foxina calls to the youngest Uchiha brother. "Why you call me that?" He asks her confused as he makes his way over to her. "Because when you want to be you can be sneaky, slippery, deceiving and possessive of what is yours. You're my little snake." She explains to him making him smile. "And you're my fox." He replies._ "Come on then we can't keep them waiting." I place a hand on her shoulder as we walk through the door and into the main room, finding Sasuke eating dinner. "We're back! Sensei!" Darkness calls out into the base. "Scream a little louder next time Darkness I don't think Wave country heard you." Fire tells our little sister. "So how is the famous Uchiha doing?" I ask him with a smirk on my lips as he glares at me with the famous Uchiha glare. "Why are we hiding our tails and ears?" Fire asks me with Darkness agreeing.

"Because it's easier for us to stay like this with what is going on outside the lair." I tell them gaining a couple of nods from around the room. "But they will come out if we are really annoyed or if we are hunting." I hum softly as an afterthought. "Uchiha someone is here to see you after all this time of you being a jerk." I tell him gaining a raised eyebrow from him. "Like who?" He asks. "Me. My little snake." Foxina calls from the dark corner. Her voice alone made his eyes widen but when he heard that old nickname he looks around for her. "F… Foxina is that you?" He asks as he finally finds her. "Yes."

* * *

Fire: So that you don't confuse people...  
Me: Whenever were out of the base or with members of team kakashi...  
Darkness: Black is Granet, Fire is Rose and I'm Diamond  
Me: But when we are in the base or with the ones we trust we use our real name  
All: Please review!


	4. A Snake And A Fox Reunite

Chapter 4 A Snake And A Fox Reunite

"Me. My little snake." Foxina calls from the dark corner. Her voice alone made his eyes widen but when he heard that old nickname he looks around for her. "F… Foxina is that you?" He asks as he finally finds her. "Yes." She replies as she walks in to the dim light of the room. "Is it really you?" He asks her again making her laugh. "Yes, my snake, it's me." She smiles at him with a kind look. "I… I thought that you were killed as well." Sasuke states as he gets up off the couch. "I was never killed I was hiding, I'm surprised… tell a lie I wasn't surprised that you didn't find me because you were a bastard to us after what happened that night." Foxina tells him. Sasuke stays quiet. "You were the only one who could have known it was me but… you didn't Teme." She tells him using Naruto's nickname form him.

"You've been with the dobe haven't you?" He asks but he doesn't notice the flash of hurt in her violet eyes at what he said but everyone in the large room did. "That's right you hate Naruto now don't you." She replies in a small weak voice making Narubi jump infront of her from my side and started to snarl at him. "No one makes my sister sad!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. "Sister?" Foxina replies before she speaks to me. "Yes sister… Mother can I train in the training room away from sasuke?" She asks me I nod towards the training room me and the girls have next to our room as Foxina walks away leaving a stunned Uchiha behind. "She always trained with me and ever since she gave me her nickname she always called me that, rarely Sasuke." I sigh at his reaction before he realised the first thing she said to him. "You forgot that Foxina is my daughter didn't you?" I stated more then asked him. "Yeah." Was all he said to me about it. "You forget all about her, forget who her family is and you claimed you loved her not that long before the Uchiha massacre. You are unbelievable you know that." I tell him as we all leave him in the room to think. We walk into the training room to find her using her favourite justu as her, Twin kitsune fire claws.

"What to spar?" I tease her gaining a roll of the eyes from her. "We all know that I can't beat you as either me or as Naruto." She replies as she continues with her training while we watch. By the time we come out of the training room everyone else is eating dinner. "Who's this Black?" Orochimaru asks me. "Foxina a close friend and my daughter." I reply as we sit down for dinner. After dinner I get up and turn to Foxina. "I'm sorry to ask this all of a sudden but will you help us." At first she is shocked but then a smirk makes its way on her lips. "Of course I will. So what if I have to help that pedo snake… I will always help you like I said earlier." "Thank you." I thank her as I turn to my old sensei. "So sensei what do you need me and my team to do?" I ask him gaining a smile from him. "I need the four of you to collect some blood from a rare snake that only comes out at night." We nod our heads. "Oh Darkrai will be with you." He tells us as we begin to leave, I stop dead. "Why is _he _coming with us?" I growl causing the others to as well. "Because he's so bored staying here." He replies with a laugh.

"I don't care if he's the queen of England! He's not coming with us." I growl with my eyes a dangerous red and slitted. "Now, now Black Cat. That's no way to talk about your older brother is it?" He walks into the room with a smirk on his face as I snarl at him showing my fangs covered in think purple poison. "Fine then, I won't come this time." He turns away back to his room as my fangs return to normal with no poison on them. "Let's go, girls." I say a little too harsh but they follow, once we are outside I calm down. "Let's find this snake and get some sleep." I tell them as we head in to the forest. Not that long into looking for the snake I ask them. "Does anyone know what this snake looks like or where it might even be?"

"I know what it looks like and where it is." A male's voice calls from behind making us to turn around to face Sasuke. "Why do you want to help us, Teme?" Foxina asks him with her hands on her hips. "I… I…" He couldn't reply back to that. I let out a sigh as I knew what is happening as I've seen it before. "He's trying to earn your trust again after how he treated you." I tell them as I turn away from them looking at the full moon. "Really? My little snake?" She asks him hoping I'm right. "Yeah." He replies not looking at her but at the ground. She walks up to him and kisses him with her arms wrapped around his neck. He kisses her back with his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, Deeping the kiss and gaining a moan from her. I walk over to them and pull her back from the Teme gaining a small whine from her lips. Just because I know what is happening doesn't mean I will let him back in to her life without making him work for both mine and Foxina's forgiveness because he hurt her and broke her heart. "Have you forgotten how he treated you all these years? How he just left you for power? How he forgot all about you?" I whisper in her ear loud enough that he hears making him frown slightly.

I then say to the whole group like I never notice his frown. "After we find this snake that sensei wants we're heading to Suna to catch up with Garra and his siblings." I can tell that her eyes light up a little at the hope of seeing Kankurō again after not seeing him in years after she became Naruto. "Yes please." She replies with a smile on her fox like face. "Yeah maybe Garra and I can catch up." I say as I look back to the moon. "Black Cat!" I hear three female voices call my name with a slight giggle. "Not like that… you three should really stop thinking like that you know." I tell them with a smirk on my black lipstick covered lips making the four of us laugh. "Alright Teme where is this snake we need to get?" I ask him looking him straight in the eye snapping him out of his thoughts. "It lives near lakes and rivers and it's a soft blue in colour like the water it lives near."

He replies back as he starts leading us to the river that also leads to a largish lake near the clearing we killed the group of sound ninja. As we pass through the clearing Sasuke asks. "What happened here?" We replied with cold uncaring voices. "We killed them because we needed to let some steam off and we haven't hunted for a while anyway." "You should have let me know that you were hunting, I would have wanted to help." Foxina whines with a slight pout making us laugh with a low chuckle. "So how is you sister doing?" I ask her as we walk through the dried blood on the floor. "She's fine but she wants to be out and about again." Foxina replies with a wave of her hand. "After we find this snake and before we go to Suna I will free Kurama ok." I tell her as we reach the water. Finding the snake didn't take us long; after we had it in a box I turn to Foxina. "Before I do this do you want the Teme to see and know who you really are?" I ask her making sure that she wants him to know.

"Yes it's time he knew that I was under his nose the whole time." She replies with a determined look in her eyes. "Alright then, sisters let's do this." We start the quick and painless chant soon she is glowing and soon there are two of her, after they stop glowing we walk over to them. The other 'Foxina' is a tall has a slightly lighter tan than Foxina with breath taking blood red hair with two red fox ears out the top, her hair reaches her shoulders with a slight wave in it and it frames her fox like face, she has on a blood red low neck sleeveless with black trimmings top that not only shows her midriff like Ino's but also supports her D-cup breasts, her skirt is red with red short shorts underneath, heeled sandals like Tsunade's, she has mesh fingerless gloves on, her whisker marks on her cheeks are light, her eyes are a beautiful ruby red colour with slitted pupils and her nails are slightly clawed. She smiles brightly showing me her sharp canines with her nine blood red tails swaying lightly behind her.

"Mother! I can finally hug you myself." She practically jumps into my arms and hug me around the neck like her little sister. "It's good to see you too Kurama." I hug her back around her waist. "W… What happened?" Sasuke asks as he looks between us all. Both girls let out a sigh at the same time. "She told you that this would happen." Fire tells Foxina that I had warned her that this might happen. As she is about to tell him I stop her. "Maybe you should put a seal over his curse mark so that he doesn't tell sensei."

She nods as she walks up to him and bites his neck in the same spot as Orochimaru had. "Before tonight I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within me and was hated by that hell hole of a village that I live in." She growls softly when she mentions the leaf. "What do you mean that dobe Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him." He snorts at her, her eyes flash dangerously. "Why do you think I disappeared for all these years? And then Naruto arrived out of the blue? That until know you forgot all about me and tried to get your revenge on Itachi?" She asks him before she henges into her male counterpart for the last 9 years.

* * *

Foxina: After so long I see my little snake again?  
Me: Yeah but don't get too comfy for it won't last.  
Sasuke: What do you mean? I finally see my Fox after so long and now you plan to take her away?  
Fire: That's exactly what she plans to do!  
Sasuke: You're more evil than that bastad snake!  
Darkness: That's because she is!  
Me: Please review!


	5. The Argument

Chapter 5 The Argument

"Why do you think I disappeared for all these years? And then Naruto arrived out of the blue? That until know you forgot all about me and tried to get your revenge on Itachi?" She asks him before she henges back into her male counterpart for the last 9 years and seeing the realization in Sasuke's eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the dead last in the academy, the dobe and loser of team 7. I'm the one you tried to kill so that you could go to that snake for power! I was right under your nose and you didn't even know!? I've always hated the village and I hid that fact behind this stupid orange jumpsuit and smiles but after what they did to me and now you… I want to destroy that hell hole and make it that it never existed!" Her eyes narrow as she un do's the henge to show her real self. Before he can say something she continues.

"I pretended to be that blonde idiot who had a crush on that stupid pink haired fan girl of a banshee to not only to protect myself and Black with the court but to keep you safe as well. You know that as a Kitsune princess I love to prank and cause trouble for everyone I hate; than all of a sudden I disappear and Naruto comes alone pulling pranks and makes trouble that are watered down versions of my own?" She asks him her tails flicked around annoyed. "Then you go and shoved a CHIDORI through my chest and nearly killed me! I wanted to tell you and let you know that I was fine and that you weren't alone but I couldn't because if people knew I was a kitsune let alone the princess then they would try to kill me and try to take you away from me..." He ears drop flat against her head in a sad manner before her eyes set in a hard look.

"But that failed anyway didn't it! Then you have the nerve to say that I never had a family and that I never had those ties! I was with your family as long as you were and saw them as my own family as did they!" She snarls at him making him take a step back. "I can't believe that the one and only person I ever trusted the most outside the family almost killed me and more than once!" She yells at him with her ears back, eyes narrowed, claws ready. If he made one wrong move then he was dead. "All that time of me being Naruto you didn't once think about me or tried to find me!" She pulls out a necklace that has the Uchiha fan with a fox in the middle off and throughs it at him; he catches the necklace and speaks. "Th… This is the necklace I gave to you before Itachi killed my clan." He stares at the necklace in his hands not saying anything.

"Yes it is… I thought that we mattered…. That I mattered to you." She says in a quiet voice. "But I was wrong about you Sasuke I thought that if you found me that it wouldn't have matter what happened in the past as long as we were together… But I guess even a kitsune princess can get it wrong sometimes." She tells him as she picks up the box with the snake in it. "Narubi can you take this to Orochimaru please and then come right back." "Of course Foxina and Kurama, I'm glad you're back." "Thanks Narubi I'm glad as well." He nods his head before he runs of with the boxed snake in his mouth. "You can follow us or go back to that slimy snake." She tells him in a bored tone as she begins to walk away, she stops for a moment looks over her shoulder and tells him with a low tone. "But I highly recommend that you don't."

Before he can say anything we walk away from him and make our way to Suna, the forest we're in is not that far from the border of Suna, so it doesn't take us long to get to the sand village. Because we are well known here no one stops us when we head for the Kazekage tower, we walk right to the building and head for Garra's office. As we stand infront of the door, I knock on it lightly a when we hear the 'enter' we open the door to see all three siblings in the room. The three of them stop doing what they are doing and look up to see us with shock on their faces. "Black Cat, Fire, Darkness what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Temari asks me with a raised eyebrow. The girls and I move out of the way for them to see Foxina and Kurama standing there with smiles. "F… Foxina." Kankurō stands and runs at her giving her a hug around the waist.

"Hey Kankurō long time no see." She hugs him back with a small peck on the cheek. I walk over to Garra and give him a sweet kiss on the lips that lasts a moment. "So how is it being Kazekage?" I ask him with a smirk on my lips making the others laugh. "It's nothing to being a queen of your whole court." He replies as he looks over at the door to see Foxina walking towards us. "Hay Garra it's been a while since we've seen each other, little brother." She hugs the red haired male who she sees like her little brother. "So what's wrong Fox? You know that you can't hide it from us." Temari asks her with her hands on her hips. "I got in a fight with my snake that's all." She replies with a shrug of her shoulders. "So how do you all like your marks?" She asks them with a sly smile on as she looks out the window and look over the village as the sun begins to set. "They have come in handy with fights and other things." Temari smiles as she gives Foxina a hug. "I remember when the three of you first meet Foxina." I smile as the memory comes to mind.

_Foxina and I are walking through the sand village it's not long before we meet a young boy with red hair all alone. "Why don't you go talk with him because he's like you with having a Bijuu sealed in him? He has the one tail, how is also known as Shukaku." "Really he has Kurama's brother sealed in him like I have her sealed in me?" A 3 and a half year old Foxina asks me. __**"That's right kit." **__I hear Kurama tell her before I reply. "Yes now why don't you go play with him?" I smile down at her as I lightly push her towards him. From what I can see they have become great friends and are already like brother and sister. A couple of weeks later she meet the other two siblings and they soon became really good friends as well. But I can see in the puppet user's eyes that he already has started to fall for Foxina. "Foxina we have to be heading home soon because you will need to take the ANBU test to become an ANBU like you always wanted." I walk up to the group of 4 and take her hand. "Well I'll see you around… bye Garra, Temari, Kankurō._

I'm pulled out of memory lane by Kurama and my sisters laughing at Kankurō who is hanging upside down from the ceiling in ninja wire. "How did he get like that?" I ask them as Foxina tries to get him down without hurting him. "I don't know how he got up there." Kurama shrugs her shoulders in an innocent way making the girls laugh even more. I snapped my fingers and Kankurō was on the ground out of the wire, standing the right way up. "Thanks Black." He thanks me as he dusts himself off. "Don't worry about it, Kankurō."

I look over at the giggling trio. "I guess that we gotta get going, I don't want our sensei or 'teammate' wondering where we are or what we are doing." I smile as we walk out of the tower and out the village once we're out at a safe distance so that we aren't seen I teleport us back to our room, the first thing I see is Kyuuko's daughter Demon Soul in the corner of the room. Demon Soul was hurt so as quick as I possibly can I go over to them and heal her and she licks my hand as a thanks.

"It's ok girl you're safe now, I promise." I pick her up in a hug as I saw her small bone-mark change from my brother's black with white around the edge darkrai shaped Pokémon bone-mark in to mine and it is in the same place as her mother's in the middle of her chest. I smiled at her with a small warm smile on my lips. "Welcome to the family Demon Soul and you will finally be with your mother and siblings at last." I then got her to turn into a sphere and I sent her home to Dramiko where the rest of the family is waiting for her after so long. "Let's get some sleep alright." I tell them as I change into my nightgown, with the others doing the same. "Goodnight, girls." I let out a yawn as I get into my bed for the night and fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

* * *

Foxina & Sasuke: WHY DID YOU DO THIS!  
Me: Becasue I can you two  
Fire: *Sigh* You better make it up to her in the next chapter!  
Me: I will *Evil smile*  
Darkness: Anyway please review


	6. The First Job Together

Chapter 6 The First Job Together

Me: I'm Back sorry about the wait...  
Foxina: You forgot din't you?  
Me: NO!  
Sasuke: Just get on with the story  
Me: Shut up Teme!  
Fire & Darkness: Please review and injoy the story!

* * *

"Let's get some sleep alright." I tell them as I change into my nightgown, with the others doing the same. "Goodnight, girls." I let out a yawn as I get into my bed for the night and fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow. The next morning we wake up with the sun peaking in through the window and Narubi jumping on our beds. After we get dressed into our normal cloths we head down to breakfast with the rest of the group in the lair. "You girls have the day off and who is the newest one in your group?" Sensei asks us seeing Kurama standing next to Foxina. "My twin sister Kurama." Foxina replies as she places a hand around Kurama's waist and pulls her closer to her. I turn to the group of four girls behind me with Kyuuko on over my shoulders. "We're going to be spending the day in the forest as its quarter to 7:00. We leave now."

They nod in understanding as we head to the door before I stop and look over my shoulder to Orochimaru with the door open. "And tell the Uchiha brat to not follow us today." After I tell him I shut the door behind us as we leave for the day. "So what will we be doing today Mistress?" Kurama asks us with a blood thirsty grin that doesn't affect her beauty in any way. "Sadly we are going to be teaching that banshee Sakura and Kakashi some more. But we are going to mix it up. Darkness you still teach that pink haired fan girl while Fire and I swap." "Ok but why?" Fire asks me with her head tilted ever so slightly to the left. "So that you, Foxina and Kurama can spar together because after so long of being sealed she needs it and I want to work with the Hatake." I explain. "Ok then." "Kurama you will need to hide for a little and Foxina you need to henge as Naruto before they get here."

I tell the twin sisters, gaining two nods from them and as she puts on her henge while Kurama is hiding in her one tailed fox form in a bush not that far. At 5 to 7:00 Sakura **and** Kakashi walk in to the clearing. "I see that Naruto got here early?" Kakashi states with his one visible eyebrow raised. "You know me Kakashi sensei at any change I get I will train my hardest to be the best." Naruto replies back with a grin on his face. "Before we get started Kakashi you are now training with me and Naruto will be training with Rose." I explain to them. "Why?" Kakashi asks confused. "Because my sister Rose here works the best with the kitsune scroll so she will be teaching him as for me I work well with them all so I will teach you how to get along with Hellous."

I giggle a little bring up what happened the first time yesterday, as Rose and Diamond take their student to different clearings again I look over at Kakashi. "Alright Hatake summon Hellous." I tell him as he bites his thumb and summons the great Cerberus Pokegan before us. Hellous stands before us looking between me and Kakashi. "Frist off, what happened for Kakashi to be so badly scratched yesterday?" I ask them with my arms crossed over my chest. Hellous lowers his three heads and speaks. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday I didn't know that he was training under you or one of your sisters and usually we are told. I'm so sorry, Mother." He finishes by lying on the ground with all of his heads between his front paws. "It's alright Hellous I should have told you so I'm also to blame." I tell him with a small smile.

"Alright now Kakashi I want you to focus on Hellous's chakra so that you can summon him without summoning the wrong Cerberus." "But isn't it the same as another's chakra?" He asks with his head tilted slightly upwards. "With your summons yes but with my summons their chakra is slightly different in colour so Hellous his is slightly darker or a slightly lighter dark orange for the Cerberus than another's." I explain to him gaining a nod from him. "Ok and how would I focus on his?" He asks me. "You need to visualise that the dark orange chakra is flowing from Hellous gently and once you do you will be able to focus on that one only." I explain as he tries to do that I open a mental link with my sisters. 'How is the banshee coming alone?' I ask Diamond 'Terrible, she won't work with Blossom at all. Even if Blossom tries to work with her.' Diamond replies and can feel the mental shake of her head. 'Rose how is the spar going against the Kitsune Twins?' I ask her. 'Do you have to use those names over the mental link?' Rose replies back with a little bit bitterness at the name. 'Yes so how are they going? Are they beating you?' I ask her again. 'They're doing well they are quit the team even though this is the first time working together.' Rose replies back before I cut of the link to see that Kakashi had done what I asked him.

"Good now when I send Hellous back home I want you to summon him by just focusing on his chakra." I tell him as Hellous goes back home and I give Kakashi the ok to try and summon Hellous by focusing on his chakra only. It takes him a couple of moments before Hellous stands before us again all three of his heads smiling. "That's really good Hatake. You have done much better than some of my other students in the past." I tell him with a light smile. "A couple more lessons and you would be able to summon Hellous within a blink of an eye." "Thank you Garnet and why do you three wear those masks?" He asks me confusion in his voice. "Why do you wear one over our mouth?" I reply back with a smirk but I answer him anyway. "So that no one knows who we are… to keep what's left of my family safe." "Oh I'm sorry." He looks down at the ground ashamed that he brought it up again.

"It's ok. Anyway after a couple more training sessions you will be able to work with Hellous and train together." I smile at him as my sisters and their students come back into this clearing one smiling while one was glaring daggers at her student. "How did it go with you two?" I ask them and Diamond is the first to speak with almost a yell. "Terrible! She just started to work with Blossom by the end of the training. She will need at least ten more training sessions before she will be able to continue." I look over at Rose and Naruto. "The opposite with me, he needs a couple more to be ready to work with Narubi perfectly." Rose tells me with a smile. "Same with Kakashi a couple more and Hellous and him will make a great team because they now trust each other enough not to try and kill each other."

I look up at the sky for a moment before I look back at the team before me. "I'm happy with the training you two have done in the two hours that we have been here so you get the rest of the day off." I smile as Hellous, Narubi and Blossom go to disappear I say. "Blossom can you stay please." She nods while the other two go home. "Yes my queen?" She asks me confused. "Blossom do you think that Sakura should continue this training with you?" I ask her. "No I don't she doesn't let me help her and the moment I try to be nice to her she snaps at me and claims that I should just shut up and listen to my summoner." Blossom replies sending an icy glare at pink haired girl before us. "Thank you Blossom and you can go home now." I thank her with a slight nod as she goes home. "Well we need to do some things so if you please excuse us." I tell them as we turn to walk away Naruto asks. "What time do we need to be here tomorrow?" I stop to look over my shoulder at them and reply with a smile.

"8:00 and don't be late." They all nod and two left by Shunshin (body flicker technique). The moment they leave Foxina drops the henge and Kurama is out of her one tail form. "Ready for the first real job we all have together you two?" I ask the two girls who are grinning like the two fox demons they both are. "So what's the job mother?" Kurama asks me as she licks her lips greedily. "We need to hunt down some grass nin that have Intel on Konoha." I tell them with a smile. "We will need speed and stealth so that we don't get caught and to do that we need to be in our animal forms." I explain as we all transform Fire, Kurama and Foxina are their one tail fox form with Kyuuko, Darkness is her one tail griffon form and I'm in my eagle form so that Darkness and I can watch over the group from the skies. 'Foxina have you made it that you won't be missed by the village?' I ask through the mental link.

'Yes I have they won't know that the Naruto that's in the village is a clone and one of my most powerful ones.' She replies back through the link. 'Good. We leave now!' I squawk as Darkness and I take to the skies as the four foxes run from tree branch to tree branch below us. 'At the speed we're going we will get to the village hidden in the grass by midday tomorrow.' I tell them through the link. 'Yes Black Cat.' I get back through the link from them all. We reach the boarder of Kusagakure by nightfall and I can tell that we need to stop for dinner and a small rest before we continue on tonight. I look around until I spot a small clearing with a pond. 'We are going to have a small rest to eat dinner and get a drink.'

I begin to fly lower to the clearing with the others following me not that far behind. The moment we all land on the ground we transform back to our human forms but Kyuuko. "We will rest here for a little to restore our energy for when we fight the grass ninja." I explain as I get out some dried meat and sent Kyuuko to get some fresh fruit for our dinner tonight. Not long after I start a small fire with a glow of my eyes so that we can cook the meat Kyuuko comes into the clearing with a couple of berry bushes in her muzzle. "Thanks Kyuuko can you place them by the fire?" I ask her as she walks over to the fire and places the berries on the ground. Soon we are eating the dinner I made and we are sitting around the fire resting for tomorrow.

After a couple of moments I stand up and put out the fire as we all take off with me and Darkness flying over the group again and by midnight we are just outside the grass ninja campsite. 'We have made it here quicker than I planned so we attack them now but leave them alive.' I tell them through the mind link I have formed again. 'Of course Black Cat.' I get from them as Darkness and I descend from the sky and land in our true forms with Fire, Foxina and Kurama also in their true forms. When we reach the edge of the clearing all is quiet as they are asleep for us to walk into the clearing without being noticed. Before any sound was made we tie them to a big oak and wake them up. They glare at us and we just smile a kind loving smile at causes them to be kind and trusting of us.

"So boys can any of you tell us what we need to know about Konoha?" Darkness giggled innocently with a wink of her lashes will Fire and I blow kisses at them. That was all it took before we got everything we wanted from them before we kissed them with poison on our lips that killed them quickly and painlessly. "So it seems that Konoha is not liked by many of the other villages. Which is perfect for us if you two still want your revenge on that hell hole of a village." I stated with a smirk and an evil gleam in my eyes. "Hell yeah! I'm sure that Garra and his siblings with help if you and Foxina asked them." Kurama and my sisters laugh at the blank and somewhat glaring looks Foxina and I give them with our hands on our hips. "I'm not even going to reply to that." I sigh as I turn form the giggling trio behind me. "Foxina is there anyone that you want to save from that village before we start to plan its downfall?" I ask her. "Let me think… the rookie nine as they have been my friends and they haven't judged me except Sakura that pink haired banshee, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and maybe Jiraiya." She replies back with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Ok…" I reply think about the answer she gave me. "So now that we have what we need faster than I thought that we were going to get here so who wants to do a little hunting?" I have a dangerous gleam in my dark rainbow eyes that is reflected in everyone's eyes. "And what will we be hunting tonight?" Kurama asks as both she and Foxina smiled feral grins that make them both look like the fox demons they are. "Oh I don't know… we could hunt for fresh meat..." I see the gleam in their eyes at this. "…Or we could hunt some forest animals for fun." I finish telling them with my own little gleam in my eyes. "Fresh meat! Fresh meat!" The twins call gleefully wanting some fresh meat in their stomachs after so long. The girls and I just shake our heads at the way their acting like a couple of two year olds.

"Well come on then let's go hunt for that fresh meat the two of you really want." I call to them over my shoulder as we begin to hunt through the forest around us for any more 'Fresh meat'. It wasn't long before we came across a couple of travellers not that far in front of us and are completely unaware of the danger they are in. My ears flick towards the kitsune twins ever so slightly before Foxina and Kurama attack the group and ate them raw without a single sound. As we walk over to them Darkness pouts. "Hay! You two didn't leave any fresh meat for me!" Causing Fire and I to laugh at how childish she is acting towards the twins. "You can always go get your own food Dark." I giggle lightly as I tell her this from behind my hand. She turns her head to look at me with her tongue poked out at me like a little child that didn't get what she wanted. "Stop acting like a child and more like your age Darkness." Fire tries to tell her making me roll my eyes at her.

"And we all know how she won't listen to you Fi." I tell her with a smirk covering my features Fire lets out a sigh as she replies. "I know that Black Cat." "I'm right here you two! So stop talking like I'm not here!" Darkness exclaims at us as she stomps her foot on the ground while she also throws her arms down by her sides and her red with bluish black tint eyes are narrowed ever so slightly at us. "Do you think we would have not left you something?" Foxina asks as she throws her a leg to eat making Darkness smile brightly. "Thanks Foxina." She thanks as she eats her meat happily with her tail flicking back and forth slightly. Once they finish we burn the bones and walk away. "To save so much time this time I'm going to teleport us back home and into our warm beds." I tell them as I teleport us back to our room in Orochimaru's lair.

"Well good night to all." I tell them as I get into my warm bed and fall asleep with Kyuuko curled around me. I wake up to something soft poking me lightly with light purrs opening my eyes slowly I see that Kyuuko is the one poking me with her nose. I smile as I sit up and stretch to see that everyone else is a wake ans was waiting for me. "Morning girls." I smile as I get dress with a click of my fingers from my night gown to my assassin uniform with a cat like yawn coming from my lips. "Morning Black Cat." They all reply with their own smiles.

I check the clock to see that it's 7:30. "Well we have half an hour before he have to train that Banshee and Kakashi so what do you want to do?" I ask them as I cross my legs and sit on my bed. "So do you like Kakashi? And don't bother denying that fact as we know you." Fire and Darkness smirk at me with knowing looks in their eyes. "So what if my heart might have fallen for the silver haired Jōnin. He was Foxina's teacher; I need to let this one go." I tell them with a shrug but they shake their heads with a smile. "Sorry sis but you can't do that and you know why. Besides Foxina does not mind the fact that you love her old sensei right Foxina?" Darkness turns to her. "That's right I don't as long as you are happy mother." Foxina replies with a cocky grin of her own.

I let out a sigh as I look over at Kurama my last hope. "I guess you agree with them then?" I ask her already knowing her answer before she replies. "Yep! You deserve to be happy yourself and if your heart as fallen for Hatake than go after him and don't let him slip from your claws." Kurama agrees with her sister, her twin. I release a sigh as I'm cornered by everyone. "Fine! I'll go after him." At that everyone smile as they one this battle. "Come on we need to get going if we are going to make it on time." I tell them as I walk out the door to get breakfast and on the way into the kitchen we bump into Sasuke. "Yes? What do you want?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow I know want he wants to say but is his pride going to get in the way? Or will it cause him to push Foxina away again?

"Foxina… I didn't realise that Naruto could have been you. When I first saw him I thought that it might be you playing another prank but over time I forgot. I'm sorry for everything I did to you…" He took a step forward to place the necklace back around her neck. "…Please forgive me and I love you." He leans down and captures her lips with his own in a soft but passionate kiss. After he pulls back after a moment or two he looks down at her and her tails are curled around him gently earning her a light moan that makes her smile. She looks over at me and I smile with a light nod knowing what she was going to ask me. "Thank you mother… My little snake what I'm going to do won't hurt you but it will be pleasurable I promise."

She tell him as she bites down on his should to give him her mating mark making him moan and hold her tighter against him. As she pulls away his curse mark changes into the shape of a black nine tailed fox with a red and purple snake curled around her body lovingly. He's hand moves up to touch his new mark lightly which causes shivers of ghost pleasure. "You still have your second curse seal form you just aren't as 'drawn' to work with him anymore as you were before." Foxina tells him with a sly foxy smile. "Foxina… We need to go so that your 'team' doesn't realise that you were never loyal to that dump of a village." I tell her. "I know… I'll talk with you after we get back." She leans up and kisses him on the lips very briefly.


	7. Foxina's Heritage

Chapter 7 Foxina's Heritage

Foxina: IT'S ABOUT TIME!  
Me: Sorry I had school work and my computer was being a bitch  
Fire: Well now its up and we can continue with it  
Me: You're right sis and Sasuke will find out the thruth  
Sasuke: What thruth? Black Cat?  
Me: *Foxxy grin* I'm not telling you just have to read to find out  
Darkness: On wiht the story and please review we need it

* * *

"Foxina… We need to go so that your 'team' doesn't realise that you were never loyal to that dump of a village." I tell her. "I know… I'll talk with you after we get back." She leans up and kisses him on the lips very briefly. I teleport us to the clearing before he can reply, just before the others get here Foxina henges into Naruto again while Kurama turns into her one tail form and goes into the nearby bush. At ten to eight the other two members of the squad enter our clearing ready to get this training session started. "Rose, Diamond you can take your students to start your training with them if you like." I tell them as they lead their student's away with a couple of secret smiles with Kyuuko following. I turn to Kakashi to see that he has already summoned Hellous and they were talking. "I see this lesson as started without me."

I joke with a smile as they look up from their conversation now that I have their attention I get ready to disappear from sight. "Alright I want the two of you to work together to find me and you have two hours." "Ready" I ask them getting a nod from them both. "Good, begin." The moment I say that word I teleport out of their sight. I try and look for Hellous's bone-mark I notice he blocked me out and Kakashi as also hid his aura from me. "Smart… even Hatake has masked his aura from me." They don't want me to know where they are? Then I'll make this fun as I come across a large lake with a largish rock on the edge making me smirk as I walk over to the rock and sit on it. After I take off my trench coat I turn my legs into a mermaid tail that is a dark rainbow colour with the tips of the fins in the water and I start to sing.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Soon I hear footsteps coming my way and by the sound of it it's Kakashi so I jump into the lake with no splash and I lift my head above the water so that my shoulders are seen but everything else is under water and continue to sing.

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

After I finish my song I see him coming out from the forest and he sees me. "Come on in Kakashi the water's perfect." I lift my arm over my head and out of the water to wave him in. As he walks closer to the ledge I can see that he's cautious making me giggle lightly with a voice like bells chiming softly in a summer's breeze. "I see that you found me but where is Hellous?" I ask in that same soft sweet alluring voice. Before he can answer or get closer to the water's edge I hear paws running lightly towards me so I duck back under the water as Hellous jumps through the air over the lake to land next to Kakashi. I bring my head up out of the water laughing behind my hand. "Now that you found me come catch me!" I call over to them from the middle of the lake with a sly smile and a sparkle in my eye. I can see Kakashi jumping in after he took off his Jōnin jacket, ninja sandals and head band, he places them on the grass next to Hellous and jumps in after me making me laugh as I jump high into the air and dive down into the water to begin the chase.

While Kakashi has his head up getting some air after a while of trying to catch me and failing at it I swim up behind him without disturbing the water around me or him. I make sure that I'm behind him when I poke my head above the water and wrap my arms around his waist. I lean in close to his ear and whisper with a soft breath. "It seems that I caught you instead of you catching me, my little wolf." Gaining a low chuckle from him that rumbled through his entire body. "It seems that you have. What are you going to do now?" He asks me as I let go and swim infront of him with a knowing smile. I stop before him and wrap my arms around his neck and lean in close. "I'm going to do this." I whisper as I kiss him over his mask gaining a very light moan from him but before he could deepen it I pull away with a giggle. He looks at me with his mix-match eyes making me chuckle as I start to dive under the water again but he grabs my tail making me laugh as he pulls me back towards him. "Yes?" I ask him once I'm infront of him again. He doesn't answer instead he kisses me again with his arms around my waist while my arms go around his neck deepening the kiss. I turn my mermaid tail back into legs and wrap them around his waist as one of my hand go grip the base of his hair pulling him even closer. After a moment the need for air became too much and I pull away from his lips.

"What was that for?" I ask him not even out of breath yet but he was lightly panting. "For being a tease." He replies with a smirk. "Me a tease? Is that the only reason?" I ask him with a wicked gleam in my visible dark rainbow eye as he kisses me again, one of his hands go to the back of my head holding me close. A couple of minutes later I pull back as I hear footsteps coming close but not quiet at the lake yet. "We better stop if you don't want to get yelled at by Sakura." I tell him as I try to untangle myself from him he doesn't let me. "I don't care what Sakura might do or what she might say." He whispers in my ear as he kisses me again and I don't stop him this time as I let out a light moan as I rewrap my arms round his neck not caring if we get caught as I now have him and I'm not letting go and Hellous knows this as he goes home or possibly goes and tells my sisters and the fox twins knowing him. After a while we hear a gasp and Sakura shouting at us or more accurately Kakashi while my sisters and Naruto laugh. "Kakashi you perv! Kissing a younger woman!" I pull away and swim back to shore and tell her. "We are both ninja, I kissed him first and he is only a couple of years older than me, so why don't you just shut up?" My voice is low and cold stopping my sisters, Naruto and Kurama who is still in fox from in the bush laughing. Sakura doesn't look me in the eye as I look down at her with hands on my hips.

"We're finished for the day, dismissed." I tell team Kakashi as I pick up my coat and put it back on, they both leave before Foxina takes of her henge and Kurama is back to her real form. I teleport us back to the hideout where Sasuke is still waiting for us but he is on the couch not standing against the wall when we left, I look over that the clock to see that it's only 10:00am. I take a couple of deep breathes to calm down before I snap at someone most likely Sasuke. "I will never understand how you and Foxina were able to put up with that pink haired banshee all this time." I tell him as Foxina walks over to him and sits next to him on the couch. "It helps to forget that is there… Now I'm sure that you want to ask me somethings?" She replies before she turns to speak with Sasuke. "Yeah I do and if you don't want to answer then you don't have to." He told her as my sisters, Kurama and I sat down around them on the couch. "It's ok you can ask me or the girls anything and we will answer it the best that we can." She smiles at him as we agree with what she said. "Who where your birth parents?" He asks her gently as her eyes lost some of their normal shine. "Both my parents are well known and they were best friends with your parents Sasuke." His eyes widen at the mention that their parents knew each other before he can ask she continues. "My father was Minato the yellow flash or better known as the fourth Hokage and my mother was Kushina." The room is silent as Sasuke lets that soaks in. "Ok… Why did you go by the name Naruto?" He asks after a moment or two.

"Because it is my middle name and my full name is Foxina Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Le'darkblood now as I've taken Black Cat's last name as well." She tells him calmly waiting for his next question. "Were your parent's kitsune as well? You mentioned before that you are a Kitsune Princess." He asks her as he places his hand over the top of hers with a gentle smile. "Yes they were my father was a speed kitsune as the technique he was famous for was an illusion. And my mother was not only a stamina kitsune but also a long life kitsune as the Uzumaki clan was a clan of kitsunes and my mother was the princess of the clan so when she married my father she became the head of the clan making me the heir and princess of the all the kitsunes. But they all were killed and murdered because they were so powerful making me the last Uzumaki and Namikaze kitsune." She looks down as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Did the third know who you were?" He asks her. "Yes he agreed with my queen that I should hide in plain sight as Naruto so that Black, her sisters, you and I can be safe. If people knew that the last kitsune princess was alive they would try and kill anyone close to me so that I could be used as a weapon, but they didn't know that I was already one of their best and most deadly ANBU elite known as Kitsune." She tells him as she wipes the tear away. "Maybe I should finish answering his questions." Gaining a silent nod from her as he asks me. "Ok… So does Tsunade know?" "No she doesn't all that she knows is the Kitsune is inactive right know but she doesn't know that Naruto is Kitsune or that he is actually a girl." I tell him as he thinks about everything he was told so far.

"So everything about Naruto is a lie, one huge prank to keep herself and everyone she loves and knows safe?" He pauses as I give a nod of my head. "But to keep us safe from what or from whom?" He finishes as he looks at me. "From the villagers, from Danzo, Orochimaru and from my father. You see the kitsune is a symbol of power, revenge and strength anyone who can tame and control a kitsune is seen as a powerful enemy and more tails the kitsune has the more powerful the kitsune is itself." I explain to him before I continue. "Foxina was born with nine tails to begin with and usually kitsunes are born with one and the more powerful they get the more tails they gain so the fact that she was born with nine already made her very powerful so she was a target that everyone was after." I finish telling him as he just sat there.

"Ok this one is for the nine tails…" "My name is Kurama, Uchiha!" Kurama interrupted him with a light snarl on her lips. "…Kurama then why did you attack the village sixteen years ago?" "I was controlled with the sharingan… remember when you saw me when you used your sharingan on Foxina who was at the time Naruto?" She asks him when he nods she continues on. "And I said that you had the same eyes as Madara Uchiha he was the one that was controlling me that night to attack and I broke free from his control after I was sealed away in little Foxina by my dear close friend and who I saw as I little brother Minato. I saw that he didn't want to do reseal me again and in whom I saw as a sister already his daughter but he had to, to safe that worthless village that loved him so much and at the time it was a village worth saving.

When I realised why I was sealed I vowed to protect her like she was my own kit and to help her with whatever she need and whenever she needed it." She tells him as she walks over to Foxina and sits on her lap wrapping her arms around the neck making Foxina laugh as she wraps her arms around Kurama's waist. "But after the way that village treated her for being my container we both grew a dark hatred for that village as they also discarded their late fourth's dying wish to see her as the hero she was and not as a monster. So we have vowed to destroy that village and to create a new better village over the ashes of the leaf with Foxina the leader of the village." She shrugs her shoulders with next to no care about the village as she leans back against Foxina. "By the way were as Sai been this whole time?"

I ask my little vixen as I raised an eyebrow wondering where the little ROOT drone is now. "On his own mission for ROOT and will be gone for a couple of months and good riddance for now." Foxina replies as Kurama gets off her sister to sit between Fire and Darkness across from Foxina and Sasuke. "What did Foxina mean when she said after what they did to her and now me?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "What you know about the massacre is a lie. Itachi didn't kill the clan to test his abilities or to get stronger but to stop another war as the clan was planning to take over the village so to save the village that he loves he had to kill the clan and make you believe that he did it to gain power." I tell him waiting for him to loss his anger and he did. "What! You mean the village ordered my brother to kill my clan?" Sasuke yells. "Yes they did to save more lives then what was lost." I tell him calmly as I wait for him to calm down and once he calmed down I show him the truth by showing him the past through the third's memories as he is now dead and won't care. "Now that I know the truth I'll help you get your revenge on the Leaf." Sasuke replies.


	8. Kakashi Joins Our Side

Chapter 8 Kakashi Joins Our Side

Me: I'm BACK!  
Everyone: Finally! What happened?  
Me: *Rubs back of neck sheepishly* Writers block  
Everyone: WHAT!  
Me: Lets get to this chapter before I forget.  
Everyone: Fine

* * *

"Yes they did to save more lives then what was lost." I tell him calmly as I wait for him to calm down and once he calmed down I show him the truth by showing him the past through the third's memories as he is now dead and won't care. "Now that I know the truth I'll help you get your revenge on the Leaf." Sasuke replies. I stand and with a cat like stretch I tell the group with a smile. "We need one more to help us and I have the perfect person in mind." Everyone but Sasuke knows who I'm talking about and just as Kyuuko jumps onto my shoulders wrapping her ten tails around me. "Where did you go after you followed Fire and Darkness as you didn't come back with them?" I ask her as I stroke her head gaining a purr from her.

"I followed that Banshee and her team home and found some secret ways in and out of the village without getting caught as well." She replies wrapping her tails slightly tighter around me. I roll my eyes with a chuckle as the others also give a light giggle. "So who is this perfect person that is going to help us?" Sasuke asks me with a raised eyebrow. "You have to wait and see but this is a SS-class mission that so you can't tell anyone, ready sisters? Kurama? Foxina?" I ask the four of them gaining nods and wicked grins. "Let's go then this mission will take as long as it needs to, to complete so Kurama you needed to pack everything you have in the storage scrolls you own as Foxina's things are still at her apartment in the village. While the girls and I will send our things to our homes on our worlds so all we need to do is think of it and we will have it."

"Hai!" They reply as they leave to pack their things. In half an hour we are walking towards the gate but before we enter I tell Kyuuko, Foxina and Kurama. "Kyuuko you need to hide nine of your tails for a while. Kurama you need to be in our one tail form and Foxina you need to be henged as Naruto and be at your apartment." They nod and the only tail that Kyuuko shows is her black tipped tail, Kurama is in her one tailed form with her tail tip white in colour and Foxina henges into her counterpart Naruto and disappears by Shunshin (body flicker technique) back to her apartment. "Now Kyuuko show us the way." I smile to the kitsune on my shoulders. She smiles back before she jumps off and leads the way to a part of the village that have no guards and seems to be forgotten. We slip in and head to the Hokage tower as it's still around midday. Once we're standing outside her door I knock on it and we hear a 'Come in.' through the door so I open it and enter. She looks up from her paperwork at us and smiles. "So how is team Kakashi doing?"

"Both Naruto and Kakashi are going well as they are naturals with this type of summoning; while Sakura will need more help than the other two." I tell her with a slight bow. "Ok… I would have thought that with her great chakra control she would be a natural." Tsunade musses as she links her fingers infront of her face. "Advance summoning isn't always about good chakra control. I've seen people in the past to have the worst chakra control and yet when it can to advance summoning they were one of the best because they got to know their one personal summon and formed a friendship till the end. Sakura doesn't seem to want to bond with her summon so they won't be able to get as far as both Kakashi and Naruto will with their summons." I explain gaining a nod of understanding form the female Hokage before me. "There is another reason why we wanted to speak with you my lady." Rose steps forward gaining Tsunade's attention. "Really? What would that reason be girls?" She asks confused.

"Because we don't want to burden our friend as they are always moving around, traveling and are not as young as they use to be is it alright if we live in the village for now?" Diamond asks her with a shy voice. "I don't see why not besides the council will have my head if I didn't let you back in as your clan was a part of the village once." Tsunade writes up a scroll stating that while we are training the members of team Kakashi we are to live in the village. She hands me the scroll and I duplicate it so there are now three one for the three of us and we place it in our trench coat inside pocket. "Thank you my lady." We bow once more before we leave her office and look around the village. Not long into looking around the small village we run in to both Kakashi and the pink hair banshee. "I see you took up that offer from the first day of training."

Kakashi says with his eye smile and hands in his pockets. "Yeah I mean we couldn't bother our friend as they love to travel so we asked lady Tsunade to stay in the village while we train you and she said it was ok." I smile warmly to Kakashi as both Kyuuko and Kurama yip and curl around his feet causing Kakashi look down at them with a light blush barely seen over the top of the mask. "And who is this with Kyuuko?" He asks as he squats down to scratch Kurama behind the left ear making her purr lightly. "Her name is Kurama and it seems that she really likes you." I pick up Kurama in my arms as she curls into a ball to take a light nap as Kyuuko jumps onto my shoulders once again. "Do you have a place to stay the night? Because if you don't you can stay at my place is you want?" Kakashi asks me as he stands up with an eye smile. I give him a cute slightly fanged smile back and reply. "Thank you if you don't mind then we would love to stay the night Kakashi." "WHAT! I mean why would you stay with a perv like sensei?"

Sakura screeches at us with invisible steam coming out of her ears and a murderous look in her eyes. "Because he offered and it would be rude to not only not accept his offer but we don't have anywhere else to go for the night." I glare at the pink haired thing before me and then I turn to smile at Kakashi. "Would you like to show me the village?" I ask him then turn to my sisters. "Do you mind if I go off with Kakashi-kun?" I ask adding the suffix making them smile their knowing smiles back at me. "No of course not big sister we'll take Kurama with us and we'll go visit Naruto."

Rose replies as I place Kurama in her arms and then walk back to Kakashi with Kyuuko still around my shoulders making me smile. I click my fingers and my cloths change into a beautiful hip hugging silver kimono with a lean black wolf wrapping its body around like it's jumping through the air to catch its prey, its tail is wrapped around a young dark blue pup and around the two wolves there are dark red rose petals with a rose in the pup's mouth. "Wow… You look beautiful in that kimono Garnet." Kakashi holds out his hand for me to take and I take it with a smile showing my fangs. "Why thank you Kakashi-kun." I thank him for the comment as I turn to look at my sisters. "What will you do after you visit Naruto?" I ask them lifting my head to the side rather cutely.

"I think we'll stay the night let you two be alone." Rose replies with a fanged smile making me smile back. I turn to look back at Kakashi and say. "Are we going to stay here all day or are you going to show me around the village?" I ask him making him rub the back of his head. "Right…" He leads me by the hand to the civilian district of the village with all the shops and parks to relax with Kyuuko following closely at my heels. We didn't get far as I spot Anko coming out of a Dango shop, I call over to her. "Anko! Over here!" She looks up as we walk over she smiles and hugs me. "It's been so long Garnet." "I know Anko how have you been?" I ask her with a smile. "Fine I get to scare the little maggots with the second part of the exams."

She laughs making me laugh as well same old Anko. Kyuuko jumps around Anko's feet yipping and barking lightly to get her attention. Anko looks down with a smile as she picks up the excited kitsune and holds her in her arms. "Long time no see Kyu." Anko scratches Kyuuko behind the ear making her purr gently. I pick Kyuuko up out Anko's arms and place her around my shoulders and tell her with a smile. "We gotta get going it was nice talking with you Anko." We begin walking down the street again as I wave goodbye to my friend. "So how do you know Anko?" "I met her while the girls and I were on a mission once and we all hit off as friends." I tell him with a light shrug as we enter the restaurant and take a seat to talk and Kyuuko turned into her smaller form and jumped onto my head to sleep. Not long after we take a seat Hellous in his smaller form appear on top of Kakashi's head. "What you doing here Hellous?" I ask him and before any of his heads replied I spoke again. "You just spoke with my sisters didn't you?"

I laugh lightly as all three of his heads look down in a sheepish look. "It's ok those two can't keep their mouths shut when it comes to my personal life." "Maybe Kyu should show her real form to Kakashi?" Hellous tells me as I think about it. "Ok then." I look around before my eyes glow a light gold colour meaning no one can hear us. "Alright Kyu sit on table and show him the real you." She jumps off of my head and lands on the table with no sound in her real form with all ten tails shown. "She's a ten tailed fox?" Kakashi asks me with a very light waver in his voice. "Yes and don't worry she won't destroy the village or kill anyone as long as I'm safe and happy." I reply to calm him down as he stretches his hand out towards her. Hellous and I laugh as she wraps her tails around his arm lightly and purr softly. "She was breed to be a monster, a weapon but when she was given to me to raise and look after I saw her as a friend so as she grew up I was the only one that she was loyal to and now it seems that she likes you enough to be loyal to you with Hellous."

I smile a small sad one. "Can we tell him the truth like you did with the other one?" Kyuuko asks me as she walks over to me and wrap around my neck and shoulders. I summon a dark purple with beige eyes and markings. "Can you go ask Anko if we can use the Forest of Death for the night please?" She nods her head and disappears in her ball form and after a couple of moments of waiting she reappears before us. "Anko says that for you she will allow it." "Thank you Anku." I thank her before she returns home. My eyes glow dark sunset red and we are standing in the middle of the Forest of Death. "So why are we here?" Kakashi asks from across me.

"This village is not what you think it is Kakashi, there is a reason why the Storm clan hasn't been seen in the village hidden in the leaves all these years." I tell him gaining his attention. "What do you mean by that?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow. I let out a sigh as my sisters; Foxina and Kurama walk into our clearing. "Glade you four could make it." I smirk at them. "What are they doing here and who are the other two?" Kakashi asks confused. "I'm Foxina I'm sure you know how I am as you were there when I was born Kakashi." Foxina says making his visible eye widen. "I… I thought you were dead." "Everyone did and that was why I was so safe. I'm sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to worry you and I was in plain sight you just favourite the Uchiha to notice." She tells him as she looks down. I walk up to him and place my hands on his cheeks.

"It'll be easier to show you rather then tell you." I smile as I relieve my right eye and show him the truth behind the leaf village; once I'm done I cover my eye again and wait for him to speak. "The Storm clan wasn't only known for their summons but also their Kekkei Genkai to show anyone the truth by looking them in the eye." "I'm sorry that you had to find that out about your village." I place a hand on his shoulder with a sad smile on my lips. "You could always join our family…" He looks up shocked as I continue.

"… Where no one will try and use you or is corrupted." I lean forward and kiss him through his mask, tenderly and loving trying to make him forget the village. I pull back after a moment for air and to ask him about leaving the village again. "So do you want to join our family and don't have to worry about being corrupted?" I can tell that he's thinking about it before he leans in again as he takes off his mask and kisses me with his arms around my waist pulling me close and I kiss him back with my arms around his neck deeping the kiss.

This time it's Kakashi that pulls away when the need for air was too much to ignore. "So I take that as a yes then?" I ask him batting my eyelashes a little making him chuckle. "Yes." He agrees with a smile as he leans in again but before he can we hear the others giggling. I turn to look at them to see Foxina and Kurama holding their sides in laughter and the other two are lying on the floor laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask them with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing except that we were right." Darkness got out between fits of laughter. "Alright you four I get it, you were right and I was wrong this time." I say as they get control over themselves I turn to Kakashi with a smile. "So you know the truth about that night and who your sensei really was, are you mad at him?" I ask and I saw that Foxina was worried.

"No I'm not he was still my sensei, I just wished that he trusted me more to tell me." "Kakashi there was a reason why he didn't tell you and it wasn't because he didn't trust you it was for your safety, he saw you as a son and if people heard that a powerful kitsune like him saw a mortal like you as a son then they would try and hurt him but going through you." Kurama tells him making his visible eye widen as he took in the information he was just given. "So he was protecting me but from who?" Kakashi asks us. "He was protecting you from other demons, Iwa and any other enemy he made. He asked me to look out for both you and Foxina but for both of you to be safe she had to be an idiot blonde, I had to seem cruel and you to be clueless that she was still alive." Kurama explains to him with a soft smile. I take his headband off and place it on the ground next to him and kiss his closed eyelid gently pushing some of my power into the sharingan, I pull away with a smile as he opens both eyes.

"What did you do?" He asks me confused. "I made it that using the sharingan won't exhaust you." I kiss his cheek making him pout lightly. "Also would you like to have my Bone-mark?" I ask him cutely making him pull me closer with a low growl. "Does that mean I get to be yours?" He asks back instead making me smile. "Yes it does Hatake but you'll be getting it a little differently than how it's normally given by me." I tell him with a kiss. "What do you mean?" He asks after he breaks the kiss. "The ones I love or better known as my mates are given their mark by bite, don't worry it doesn't hurt all you feel is pleasure but the mark doesn't always end up where I bite." I explain as he nods his head I smile as I lean up and bite the nook of his neck with my fangs extended.

He moans lowly and his arms around my waist tighten pulling me closer against his body. I pull my fangs out of his neck and lick over the bite I made to heal it he opens his eyes and in the center of his sharingan is my Bone-mark a dark black with specks or red through it. My hidden ears pick up the sound of a group of three heading this way and by the aura they are friends and not our enemy as Kakashi puts his hand band back on over his eye. Soon they walk into our clearing and I turn around to smile at them. "It looks like you three could make it." I snake my way out of my wolf's arms to walk over to the three before us. "Why is Hatake not trying to kill us, un?" The blonde before me asks making me laugh a soft bell like laugh. "Because he is one of us now. Or are you that stupid that you don't recognise the change in his aura Deidara?"

Asks the red head with a bored but dangerous tone. Before Deidara can yell at Sasori I speak. "Sasori, Deidara, Itachi I need the three of you to leave Akatsuki soon, hopefully within the next few days." I tell them gaining three nods from them as I reach into my pocket and pull out nine sets of keys out. "Also here in my hand are keys to the Storm clan compound so if any of you want to you can live with us when we reveal it from its genjustu." I smile as thee hands shot out and grabbed a set each. I turn to face the others and Kakashi took a set as Foxina walks over and grabs two sets and throws one to Kurama who catches it easily. Both my sisters are the last to get their keys from me. "So it's settled then when the compound is realised you will be living with us." I look up at the sky to see that the time is around five in the afternoon. "You three need to go before Konoha find you here and I don't want that to happen." I tell them as I give them a kiss on the cheek and a soft warm smile. They smile back before they disappear by using Shunshin back to the other Akatsuki members. After they're gone I turn back to Kakashi and the girls.

"Foxina could go get your little snake so that he knows who is on our side." I tell her with a smile as she nods and teleports to him and after a moment she reappears before us with Sasuke by her side. "Thank you." I thank her gaining a smile and a nod in return. "Sasuke, Kakashi is the one I said that will be joining us." I pause for a moment and I continued before he could say a word. "And before you say anything he has been marked by me so he is on our side and will help us whenever we will need." I finish telling him and by the look in his eyes that he isn't going to argue against the truth. "So it looks like three members of the original team seven are working together again." Kakashi tells him with an eye smile. "And if that pink haired thing ever tries to join us I will kill her on the spot." Sasuke growls making me smirk. "Oh don't worry; I will never allow her to join but if she does try to then we both can kill her." "What about me! I want to get a go to kill her as well!" Foxina hells making us all laugh. "You can help us if you want Fox…"

I trail off with a smile. "Are you ready to be an ANBU elite once again?" I ask her. "Of course I'm ready, we can get more inside info and I can hunt freely once again." She smirks a demon like smile showing her fangs. "Alright then, you should take Sasuke back before the old snake gets upset." She nods slightly before she teleports him back and then reappears before us. "We better get back and I'll talk with Tsunade in the morning so will you stay with Foxina and Kurama?" Both my sisters nod saying that they wanted to give me and Kakashi some alone time making me roll my eyes as he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. "Alright then but only tonight as we are getting our compound tomorrow."

I sigh as I lean against the broad chest behind me. "You are impossible you now that." Darkness sighs with her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Me, impossible! Where did you get that idea?" I ask with mock shock as I put the back of my hand to my forehead making everyone laugh. "Now Foxina you gotta to get back to your apartment as Naruto with my sisters and Kurama in her one tail form before Kakashi and I get back so that they don't suspect a thing." I tell her with a serious look gaining four nods in return before they teleport back to her apartment. Before we can leave to go back my brother Darkrai enters the clearing with an evil grin. I step out of his arms and infront of Kakashi with a feral snarl as my ears and tail show themselves making me look even more feral. "What do you want _Brother_!" I spite the word brother like it's a vile poison on my tongue.

"To see who has captured my little sisters heart this time that's all." He tells me calmly but that look in his eyes, one that I know all too well gives away what he has planned. "Stay away from him Darkrai! He has my Bone-mark that means you can't touch him!" I snarl as Hellous appears snarling at my brother as well protecting his new brother. "You know how protective the Cerberus are of family so just walk away and don't come near him or any of my other lovers again Darkrai!" I yell as he walks away back to that snake most likely or father. I let out a low sigh as I look over at Kakashi. "Sorry about my brother he loves to try and control me through my lovers, so I get really protective of them."

I explain to him with a small smile as I hide my ears and tail once again. "It's ok, love." He tells me as he pulls his mask down and kisses me sweetly which I return just as sweetly. After I pull back I smile as I intertwine our fingers and say. "Come on lets go before someone else comes and gets in the way." We make it back to his apartment just as the sun sets without anyone stopping us on the way. When we entered I headed for the couch and sat down to give my legs some rest as I've been on them all day almost.

Kakashi chuckles as he comes in with some food for the two of us and sits next to me. "Today hasn't gone how I planned it would. Oh well I still got you all to myself, so I say that's one thing that went as planned." I start saying then whisper the last part in his ear making him shiver lightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean against his back with my chin resting on his shoulder giving me easy access to his neck and ear. I lick the shell of his ear lightly and then kiss down his neck gaining low moans from him.

I crawl around until I'm straddling his lap with my arms around his neck. I smirk down at him as I lean down and kiss him; he reacts and kisses me back with one arm on my lower back and the other in my hair. My hands move up from his neck to his hair and take a handful in each pulling him even closer to me. I wrap my legs around his waist and lean in more against him while I remove his Jōnin jacket. I pull back for a small breathe before I kiss down his jaw and neck licking and nipping lightly loving the noises I get from my new boyfriend. I stop once again though just long enough to take his top off, than I continue nipping and licking down his neck to his chest getting loader moans from his mouth.

"My, my, little wolf those are some delicious sounds you are making." I tease as I lightly run my claws over his broad chest gaining a groan of pleasure from him. "St… Stop being a tease." He moans as I continue with my torture. "Me a tease? Don't lie Kakashi." I smirk as I bite his skin gently getting a groan from him. I can hear someone approaching so I get off gaining a look of disappointment from him, chuckling lightly I kiss his cheek and tell him. "Someone is coming." Then we hear a knock on the door as Kakashi puts his shirt back on as he walks over to the door.


End file.
